Frost (Warframe)
|-|Frost= |-|Frost Prime= Summary Frost is an ice-themed Warframe that is able to utilize offensive and defensive skills to both his own and his team's advantage. Commanding furious blizzards that pummel and freeze his enemies while providing respite and solace for his allies. Much like all Tenno, he is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher | At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher. Unknown with Abilities Name: Frost Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Warframe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Radiation, Extreme Cold), can utilize various auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Skilled Martial Artist, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, , can freeze people solid on contact, Absolute Zero, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Comparable to the likes of Inaros who was capable of performing this feat), possibly higher | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, likely much higher (Superior to their normal counterparts), Unknown with Abilities (His ice attacks bypass conventional durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+, likely Small Country Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Can tank hits from Inaros), possibly higher. | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Can tank hits from Inaros), possibly higher (Superior to their normal counterparts), much ' higher ' with Snow Globe (His Snow Globe has vastly superior durability to that of his own) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine he does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, dozens of meters with Freeze, 50 meters with Ice Wave, Snow Globe '''has a 25 meter diameter, 37 meters with '''Avalanche Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Freeze: An icy blast that freezes Frost's opponents completely solid. * Ice Wave: Frost sends a wave of razor sharp, crystallized ice towards their opponent, capable of causing lethal damage. * Snow Globe: Frost completely deep freezes any vapor and moisture in the area, creating a protective sphere around him that allows gunfire from the inside out, but absorbs gunfire from the outside. * Avalanche: Frost conjures a landslide of ice that instantly freezes and shatters all enemies in its radius. * Channeling: Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Frost | Frost Prime Gallery Frost_warframe_by_alvitte-d80oocb.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7